Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas-containing liquid generating apparatus and a gas-containing liquid injecting module and is applied to, for example, generation of nanobubble water.
Background Art
Recently, microbubble water that contains microbubbles and nanobubble water that contains nanobubbles finer than the microbubbles have attracted attention in various technical fields. There is no clear definition for the microbubbles and the nanobubbles. However, the term “microbubble” generally refers to a bubble having a particle size (diameter) of approximately 1 to 100 μm, while the term “nanobubble” generally refers to a bubble having a particle size (diameter) of less than 1 μm (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open NO. 2011-218308).